


Start of an Era

by Hanasaku22



Series: Crossovers [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece
Genre: BAMF Vongola Tenth Generation, Vongola is a pirate crew ayee, vongola in one piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanasaku22/pseuds/Hanasaku22
Summary: In which the Vongola is one of the oldest crew to ever sailed the sea
Series: Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770478
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106
Collections: Pacing's bests





	1. Its The Era of the Clams

**Author's Note:**

> Its the usual vongola but they’re a pirate crew in one piece universe

Even before the golden era of pirates, before the birth of the Pirate king, Gold D Roger, or before many men had the courage to set their sail into the sea, there had been a crew that had conquered the sea before.

A ship so regal someone could mistook it for a royal fleet and a flag with clams alongside guns and vines adorning their jolly rogers. Thats the sign of one of the oldest crew that ever participated on the conquest to conquer the sea.

The Vongola

A name that brought weight every time it escaped someone’s mouth. The name, meaning clam in their home island native language, brought fear and respect to every man that heard it. They had many hand throughout the history of the world, be it shaping a kingdom that now became a powerhouse, to the smallest detail like helping someone in need in a bar on south blue.

Their history can be traced as far as hundreds of years before the age of pirates. The very first crew that had set towards the ocean and made their own empire, deep inside the new world. Unchanged, undisturbed, and not wavering the slightest.

Hundreds of years of History accumulated, making them one of the most well known rulers that had ever set sails.

Some whispered, that their influence is far more prominent than those of a celestial dragon. Some, even had said that the crown of the king of pirates should've been wore by the head of Vongola. 

Its all just a whisper, because vongola doesnt need a measly title, nor the wealth that came from being a celestial dragon. They had their own pride and tradition to upkeep. And that what made them so strong even after hundreds of years since their first founding.

Even in the era of Pirate king, where Gold D Roger still alive and ran amok the vast sea, where Monkey D Garp, the hero of the marine is still a young lad, and even when whitebeard is still active and making his name far far bigger, the Vongola still stood still. Their power didnt waver the slightest bit.

When the name of Gold d Roger and Edward Newgate continues to grow bigger and bigger, the Vongola didn’r bother to interupt. Even when Gold d Roger was crowned as the king of the pirates, the current head of the vongola at that time, Timoteo di Vongola, didnt stop the budding power to grew bigger and bigger.

Instead, he forged a strong and unshakeable friendship with the two men that latter will be called as the two strongest pirate. A friendship that was nurtured by bottles and bottles of sake as well as sparring match that could change the geographic of the place.

The friendship of the three had become a legend. Marines whispered in fright everytime they were reminded by that fact. The world government can only massage their temple, knowing that a headache is on the way. The common pirates aspired to have a brotherhood as strong as them.

Alone, they’re strong. Together, they’re a force to reckoned with.

Unshakeable. Unchanging. Unbent. Just like the Vongola all these years.

When the arrest of Gold d Roger came, many men held their breath. Awaiting for the arrival of the man brothers in all but blood. Many was in a lookout for Whitebeard’s massive ship, or Vongola’s regal one.

But even when the pirate king had been shackled on the guilotine, none came. The familiar flag of whitebeard and vongola cant be seen anywhere near the execution place. The sea is still quiet and peaceful.

With dark eyes, Gold D Roger stared at the open expanse of the ocean in front of him. He had always loved it. The freedom it offered, free from all the constrain, free from anything. Yes, Rogue may be his greatest love, alongside the small life inside her. But until the end, the sea would’ve always been his first love. 

The voices he heard when he’s out there now become music on his ears. Something that had been a constant thing in his life. Years had passed since he first set sailed. Just a young man with a dream too big to be contained. Many had wondered how the king would found his end. None of them would’ve expected the execution board, not even in Grand Line, would become his final resting place.

The pirate king grinned on top of the execution board.

Such a normal ending for a a glorious man like himself.

Many wonder. How can a man, on the edge of his death, both limbs shackled with a metal so strong its impossible to break could look so domineering and confident. He should’ve resembled a caged animal. Or someone desperate as they faced their death. But of course no, he’s the pirate king. A man that had conquered the sea.

Nothing could bring fear to him. Nothing could shook his very being. Not even the outstretched hand of death, or even the god themselves. 

As he announced the location of his greatest treasure, the one piece, a new flame had lit across the world.

A flame that would brought a new age of adventure across the world. The age of pirate.

-

Across the ocean, deep inside the new world. A cry could be heard across the island.

Its silent. Despite the loud rumbling from the sky, signaling heavy storm ahead, the town was quiet. Not a single soul step outside of their home.

Timoteo di Vongola eyes flickered towards the brewing storm across the horizon from the place he’s been standing in front of the window.

Its almost an unfamiliar atmosphere for him. The home island of Vongola, Italy, is a place that was known for their cheery and happy place. There had been no sadness or dissatisfaction on this island ever since Vongola primo had first stepped inside this land. This dark feeling that had engulfed the island is something that is unusual, even for him that had ventured across the sea.

The sea is dark, and raging. Like they know that their king had been gone from the world. His eyebrow furrowed as he recalled his best friend words from their last meeting.

“Do you wanna know where Laugh Tale is?” The man before him has asked back them with his usual easy grin.

Timoteo had declined that question with a laugh. 

“Roger” he mumbled. “After all this time, This is your end after all..” his eyes still trained towards the dark sea. Illuminated by the lightning that marred the sky.

Its almost surreal to think. For the king of pirates to meet his demise so early and so cliche. He knew the situation with Roger’s health. But he always thought that the dark haired man will spend his last moment with a bang. Maybe blowing a marine headquarter or two or maybe dying in a blaze of glory as he battled the fleet admiral.

Death with execution, is not something he imagined to be the way the man would meet his demise.

His attention shifted when he heard someone calling his name. He had spent the last few hours standing alone in the hallway with his eyes trained towards the scenery outside, not noticing a long time had passed and the thing that he had been waiting for had arrived. 

The caller is someone familiar to him. Its an old woman with a tight bun on her head. She’s the Vongola personal doctor. A woman who had dedicated her life in the art of saving life before she was brought to this island. Her white apron was marred by blood. He knew its not her blood. The bloody woman is too tough for someone to managed landing a wound towards her.

“Ninth” she called out. “Lady Nana has birthed a son”

The light from his dark eyes returned upon the news. Finally, a good news for a day as dark as this. “Good” he spoke up. “And what about Iemitsu?”

“Lord Iemitsu had accompanied Lady Nana through the labor ninth” she stopped for a moment before continuing. “Now the family is resting inside their room”

Vongola Nono hummed in acknowledgment. “Thats good, they need all the rest they have after all,” his word halted when he saw the previous raging sea had stopped. Lights peaked between the thick clouds giving an illusion of somethinb ethereal is ascending from the sky. ‘Is this a sign of good luck?’ Thought the aging man.

His thought drifted towards the news he received couple of months ago. About the death of his three son. A tragic news that had made him spiraling into a fit of fury before attacking a marine Headquarters in a blaze of orange fire that could not be extinguished. 

He thought that’s the end of Vongola. With no heir to carry his blood. That is, before he heard the news of his nephew wife pregnancy. The last of his family and the last who bore the vongola blood.

“Nono?” Called out the elderly lady.

Timoteo blinked before a sight of smile could be seen ghosting across his lips. “That child would be the Vongola decimo”

Unknowingly, one Sawada Tsunayoshi was born with a heavy weight on his shoulder with a great destiny waiting to be fulfilled.

-

And that’s the start of an era.


	2. The Meaning Of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well what do we have here, Vongola and their penchant to getting into trouble

The blazing orange flame had been a symbol of power throughout generations upon generations of Vongola.

Orange, like the color of the sky every time the sun started to shy away. Bright, as if it was created solely for the purpose to guide someone through the darkness that enveloped this world. Clear and pure. That's the sky flame that had been the symbol of glory for Vongola since its founding at the time of Giotto di Vongola.

The very same flame that flickered across his forehead and hand.

Tsuna stared at the flame absentmindedly as he flicked his wrist upwards, Making the flame bigger than before. The flame of Vongola had brought fear to many. It can't be extinguished without the will of the holder. Letting it continue to flickered in a blaze of glory every chance it got.

Someone had said every time a Vongola fight, it is as if hell finally came up from it place in the underworld. Heat emitting from the battleground alongside the scorching eternal flame. Its a sight to see. Rubble upon rubble decorated by the colorful flame that had been a unique aspect of Vongola.

The god of flame had descended down and gave us its power in a form of Vongola's blazing dying will flame.

From a young age, Tsuna was trained and nurtured for this position. The captain of the Vongola pirates as well as the head of the family. Unlike any others, the Vongola captain position is a hereditary thing. Only someone who hold the blood of Vongola and has the enigmatic sky flame - the trademark of the crew - could command the family.

It had been his greatest honor, to have the chance to serve and lead the family that had such a deep root on this world.

His earliest memory had been him sitting on his grandfather lap. Book in front of him as the man lectured him about the glorious history of vongola. He know that the weight he bore is something that's more heavy than other people of his age. But for the family, for the Vongola famiglia, he would do anything.

Even if that means becoming a pirate.

A profession - in a civilian eyes - that is more revolting than trash. Bunch of savages that only know how to raid the sea. He didnt deny that statement. He too, know that pirates, be it in the calmest sea of the three blues to the one that managed to get into Grand line and even the new world, not all of them are a good crew.

He had stories and witnessed a lot of pirate atrocity all of his life. Timoteo di Vongola had exposed him to that part of their world from the early age. Trying to make him used to the darker side or piracy.

But of course, after years and years of that, he had gotten used to it.

"Tenth?" A knock can be heard from outside of his chambers.

The flame on his hand died down, now nothing but a small heal that still encased his hand. Tsuna gaze wandered towards the source of the voice. "Hayato" he called out, "came in"

The door opened, creaking as it revealed a silver haired man with enchanting green eyes. Gokudera Hayato, his first mate, self proclaimed right hand man and the man who occupied one of Vongola official position in this generation, the storm guardian.

He wore an easy smile on his face, something that is rare on the gruff faced man that seems ready to explode at the smallest problem. Hayato, just like his preferred method of fight, is a ticking time bomb. The man could blew up anywhere and anytime, not caring who the other person is as long as its not Tsuna. Thiugh, Tsuna knows that Hayato is someone that is worthy of his respect. His loyalty is never ending, as well as the dedication he puts in every detail of his work.

On Hayato hand, a bunch of papers is piling up, almost overflowing towards the floor. Tsuna grimaced when he saw it. His position brought him the greatest honor and he loves every second of it, but he swears if his tutor didn't kill him first, it would be the paperworks that came with it.

"I have today's paper" he said as he put down the aforementioned paper on Tsuna's desk. The brown haired captain took the paper, avoiding the look his right hand man giving him, obviously about the rest of paper still on his hand.

"Tenth, today's paperwork?" He asked.

"Right, just put it somewhere" Hayato nodded at that before putting it on the floor, alongside others unfinished paperwork.

One would've believed that being in the middle of the fucking ocean would stop someone to send him paperwork. But of course, that is but a a pipe dream for him. Of course his tutor would find a way to send him the god forsaken paper one way or another.

Brown eyes wandered around the paper before it stopped on the headline. "The execution of firefist Ace?" He called out. The man had been a familiar name and face, he think as he tried to recall where did he ever meet the man. An image of a party on a large ship with an equally large man passed across his mind. Of course, who wouldnt know the name of whitebeard's second division commander, especially if you're a new world pirate.

During his many visits on behalf of his grandfather towards the larger man, he had been introduced to many of his men. Tsuna recalled the darker haired man with freckles who always wore a bright grin on his face every time he stopped for a visit to moby dick.

Hayato, hearing his captain mutterings, nodded his head. "Yes, its scheduled in a week time in marine headquarters"

"The headquarters? Arent the marines a brave bunch" said Tsuna as he raised one of his eyebrow at his right hand man statement. “Aren’t they afraid of the possible retaliation?” The brown haired man wandered out, remembering the overprotectiveness Whitebeard seems to hold to every single of his children.

The other man nodded slightly, "I believe, they do that to instill fear for the surrounding pirates" replied Hayato.

"A bad move for them, considering that whitebeard wont Stay still when one of his sons is in danger" he knew Edward newgate personality. His grandfather had regaled many tales about the gigantic man since his early childhood. Alongside the many encounters he had with the man, he too know how precious his crew is to him. "He'll storm the headquarters headfirst"

A public execution for oneof his sons is something that the marines didnt think through. Even if the man had been at the edge of grand line, he still would've sailed across the sea at full speed to save him.

"Hm.." mumbled Tsuna. "Is it bad if we go there?"

That question stopped Hayato on his track. The silver haired man whipped around, facing the brown haired captain with a perplexed expression storming on his eyes. "What do you mean tenth?" He finally said.

Its not usual for a Vongola to show any interest for outside matters. They had always been reclusive, despite being one of the great power in the sea, they only intervened when the situation could potentially harm them. Call it selfish, but to Vongola, there is nothing more important than family. The world could burn but if it means no harm for Vongola, they will do nothing.

"Its just.. grandpa is going to be happy if we help his old friend?" Tsuna ended unsurely. He's unsure himself what made him to ask that question. After all, despite the frequent visit to moby dick, he and the whitebeards doesn't have a close relationship. All these years, he went there to run an errand for his grandpa. He always maintained a profesional but warm relationship with the other captain but not close enough to raid a marine headquarters for him.

But still, a conversation he shared with Timoteo seems to echo at the back of his mind.

When he succeeded the title of Vongola decimo few years before, Timoteo had asked him to talk in private.

It had been a conversation about the ninth two closest friend. The pirate king and the strongest man in the world. While the first had been gone for many years, the latter is still out there and running. Although he had said that he won't force Tsuna to be whitebeard's new best friend like the older man is, he had advised him to keep their good relationship.

Of course he hold that advice close to heart.

"Are we going to help him tenth?"

"Well, i suppose we can.. but i dont think we will" said Tsuna as he opened another page of the paper. "Its not our obligation or anything.."

"You're right" agreed Hayato. "But if whitebeard ask ninth for help.."

Tsuna paused at that. "Well, that change things"

At that moment, the den den mushi rang

“Ah” echoes the two man, staring at the snail. An eternity seems to pass as the both of them continue to stare at the den den mushi who is still ringing. If his hyper intuition is right, the other end of the call must be-

“It seems..” started Tsuna, hands reaching to answer the call. “We need to prepare to go to marine headquarters..” he doesn’t need to answer the call as he could already guess what he will hear.

Hayato nodded his head. “Alright tenth, i notify the rest”

* * *

The marine headquarter is in an utter chaos.

Fire and smokes billowing from the rubble that was previously the proud marine headquarter.

Execution of firefist Ace should've been a warning and retaliation towards the surrounding pirates. It should've send message across the sea that Marine is still the law enforcer above them. It should've shown them that the absolute power is still the marines.

But no, the arrival of the Strawhat captain, monkey d luffy, and the whitebeard changed things.

Screams and the sound of fighting could be heard from any corner of the base. And in the center of it, is firefist alongside his brother who was fighting with the admirals.

And in the middle of that chaos, one marine on the lookout saw something. His eyes widen as he internally cursed. The sight he saw, is something that the marine can handle. "Shit-"

Without any word, her hurriedly went down the stairs. Legs bringing him towards the battlefielfd in search of one of the higher ranking officials. His eyes caught vice admiral tsuru who seems to be finishing her fight.

"Vice admiral!" He called out.

The woman turned towards him, silently gesturing him to come closer. "Arent you the one on the lookout" she started, "what are you doing here?" She questioned with a menacing glare.

"V- vice admiral sir, i- i-" the marine started to stutter, too nervous under the woman intense glare.

"Stop your stuttering and tell me!" She barked out.

He tensed up before nodding furiously. "I- its the red haired! They're coming here!" He said.

"The red haired pirates!?"

Its already bad enough that one of the yonko are here. If red hair too joined the fray, they could say goodbye for their headquarters as he is sure that it will be nothing but fire and rubble at the end of the fight.

"And thats not all sir! I- i saw a ship with the- with the-“

“With what officer!?” Barked the vice admiral.

“With the vongola crest sir!”

Ah, they’re doomed.

They're doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop posting khr crossovers but damnit i can’t stop all of this plot bunnies


End file.
